What Edward learned
by Serenissime
Summary: Edward & Bella have been next door neighbors for a long time, but always just friends. What happens when they finally get together? Rated M so I can have the freedom of future lemons and maybe some language. Probably more T. AH, Canon pairings.
1. The Pink Clad commando

Chapter 1: The Pink-clad commando

Disclaimer: Characters belong to stephanie meyer. Yipee.

EdwardPOV

I peered over the sill of the living room window trying to see what the older Swan girls did at their slumber parties. No one ever tells me anything about girls and my little sister Alice is far too young to know what the older girls do. It just isn't fair.

It's almost impossible to see what's going on inside anyway. Why did girls have to keep what they did so secret? It was like they were all secretly spies or something, and every single thing they did was top secret. When Emmett had gone into the girl's bathroom on a dare he had gotten kicked out by a bunch of screaming girls and gotten detention. I hadn't even known that there was such a thing until Emmett got one. Isn't it only supposed to happen to high schoolers?

"Hurry up Edward! I want a turn too!" Jasper whispered up at me as I looked at the bunch of backs huddled around a TV. I shushed him and whispered down to him. "They're just watching TV Jasper! There's nothing interesting going on." Jasper hissed back up at me almost immediately, "I don't care! What are they watching? Can you see?" I could barely see the corner of the Swan's TV. If they moved just to the right maybe…

"Whatcha doing?" a voice asked nonchalantly from behind us. Jasper stumbled backwards a step and I yelped and fell off Jasper's shoulders.

Flat on my back, I looked up and saw the youngest Swan girl, Bella, looking down at me. This was not good. I gulped, waiting for Bella to swear that she was going to rat us out to her sisters. Jasper was just staring at Bella like he was a scared rabbit.

Little Bella was only a year younger than me, but somehow the fact that she had caught us spying on her older sister's slumber party suddenly made her very scary. Even Jasper, who was three years older than Bella and probably around twice her size looked terrified. "Hi." I said. As I was not quite sure how to plead for my life, I gave her a weak smile. My stomach dropped as she almost immediately began to giggle.

"May I join you?" She asked, smiling, looking adorable with her dimples and brown curls. "Uhhh…" I said, not sure how to answer this rather odd request. Little Bella scowled at the window we had been looking through and crossed her arms, pouting. "They won't even let me come downstairs." A smile of relief covered my face almost instantly. She was on our side.

Ten minutes later, the three of them were climbing the tree outside Rosalie's window, one of them clad in pink. Bella had seen Rosalie climb out of her window and down the tree many times before, so naturally Bella had concluded that she could too, but the fact that Rosalie's tree being far more difficult to climb than her own was a scenario that seemed never to have occurred to Bella.

THUMP! There was a loud "oof!" as Jasper hit the ground. "Ow! Guys, wait!" called Jasper from fifteen feet below me. I grumbled, gritting my teeth. We couldn't afford to go back for him now. Pretty soon Rosalie and her friends would be going to bed and none of us would be able to hear anything. It was time for Jasper to take one for the team.

Thinking back on it, we really should have known that Jasper would never take a blow for the team.

Stupid Jasper.

**Hi! Kynthia here. This story is something I've been wanting to write for a while now. I know in the past I've been inconsistent with my updates, but as I have a pretty free schedule for most of the rest of the summer I think I'll be updating this one pretty often. Reviews are appreciated, especially suggestions, because I love writing something for someone. It motivates me to know people have expectations.**

**_P.S. (I still don't know what Edward learned from Bella yet, so suggestions would be helpful. In my current plan I have it so even he doesn't know until the end of the story- I'm hoping I'll be able to figure it out by then.)_**

**_P.S.S. (I am not a Jasper-hater.)  
><em>**


	2. The Wrath of Rosalie

Disclaimer: All characters belong to stephanie Meyer.

_**Hi guys,**_

_**I know my chapters have been kinda short, but keep in mind that when you're younger you think simpler than when you're older. I'm hoping they'll get longer as the storyline progresses.**_

**_-Kynthia_**

Chapter 2: The Wrath of Rosalie/Rosalie meets her match

**_Bella POV_**

"Well what did you think would happen?" Rosalie shouted, her arms crossed as she looked down on our guilty faces. Jasper had pitched a fit when we didn't wait for him, so Rosalie had stuck her head out the window to see what all the noise was about.

Poor Us. Poor Jasper! He knows not what he has done. I snuck a glance at Edward. I hope he wouldn't be mad if I betrayed Jasper to Rosalie. Usually a guy doesn't like it when a girl squeals on his best friend. He seems cool though. Maybe he's not like all those other boys.

I didn't know Edward was even slightly cool before tonight. Playing spy on my sister's slumber party is a pretty brave and risky move. Besides, Rosalie says that a man who loves adventuring into dangerous and exciting situations is "hot". She also says that "hot" is a good thing. Therefore, Edward is "hot".

Edward's brother Emmett has been teaching me about logic. That's how I figured out that Edward was hot. Emmett has also been teaching me about how Rosalie is Aphrodite in human form and how she is awesome and pretty and smart and totally amazingly the best person and most beautiful girl in the universe. Based on what Emmett tells me of logic, Rosalie must be right almost all of the time because she is so wonderful and smart.

With Rosalie looking down at me, I didn't think this logic would get me anywhere. It would probably mean that I was a peeping little snipe who didn't have any respect for her sister's privacy again.

"I said I didn't want you to hang out with us for a reason Bella. Did I say that it was okay for you to spy on me with these little peeping _boy_ snipes?" Rosalie asked me angrily. Like the snipe I am, I had the audacity to talk back to my almighty older sister.

"Well, you didn't spe-cifically say not to Rosalie." I instantly regretted my interjection into the lecture, sure it had earned me a horrible punishment. Rosalie turned to me, eyes blazing, teeth gritted and said, "Not the point Bella." She stormed back and forth, ranting on and on about how she was a blossoming young woman who deserved her privacy and should be on occasion be left alone.

I sighed and put my elbows on my knees as I waited for her to stop talking. Rosalie didn't get it. She wasn't really my sister, she was my only cousin, and I had no one else with Charlie at work all day. I was lonely, and she never seemed to get it.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella looked so sad all of a sudden. I don't understand why she'd have a reason to be sad. It wasn't like it was the end of the world. I bet Rosalie got mad at her all the time. Older brothers and sisters got mad at their youngers all the time.

Still, that frown looked like it was cemented onto her face. It looked like it didn't even belong there after seeing that cheerful dimpled smile light her face earlier. She looked so sad. It wasn't right. Rosalie didn't even notice her sister was so sad. She just kept on shouting how horrible it was that Bella wanted to spend time with her older sister.

I stood up, scowling at Rosalie. I took Bella's hand and pulled her to her feet saying, "Come on guys. S'mores at my house. Bella, you can come with us. My little sister's friend just moved away and I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

Rosalie gaped at me, shocked that I would dare to leave in the middle of her lecture. "Excuse me?" Rosalie fumed, hating that I was just ignoring her whole speech. I looked at her unblinking. She was being mean to her little sister and I was fixing it.

"You heard me. I'm taking your little sister to hang out with Alice. Since you don't want her here I was sure you'd be happy to let us take her off your hands." Even if Rosalie was older than me, I was going to make sure Bella had a nice weekend, no matter how much Rosalie tried to get in my way.

I pulled Bella towards the door, Jasper just sitting, dumbfounded on the couch. "You coming, Jasper?" I called over my shoulder, not looking back at Rosalie even for a second.

My dad tells me that you should never be mean to girls. I figure that includes not letting other people be mean to nice girls like Bella. I marched straight down the stairs and out the door, Jasper a ways behind me after he took the hint. No one was going to be mean to Bella on my watch.

I led her down the driveway and walked, head held high, down the street towards my house. Chief Swan wouldn't be back until tomorrow night and I didn't want Bella to be alone all that time with Rosalie. Alice could use a friend, and I didn't want Bella to be lonely.

Rosalie needed to learn there was a time and place for being mean, and I was going to teach her exactly how she needed to treat Bella. Bella deserved a better sister, so I was going to offer her mine.

**_Please review, tell me what you think, suggest ideas etc.! I need suggestions for the first Alice chapter! With any luck I'll post it within two days! Please review soon and fast! -Kynthia  
><em>**


End file.
